With introduction of smartphones, a variety of user application services are provided. For a smartphone that supports not only voice calls but also various services, unlike an existing mobile phone that is mainly used only for voice calls, it is necessary to have a much advanced scheme for lengthening battery usage time through efficient operation.
In the case of an MTC terminal used for sensing or tracking, it is difficult to charge or replace the battery after initial installation. Hence, it is necessary to have a scheme that can utilize the battery for a long time through efficient operation without manager intervention.
For a user equipment having a communication function such as a smartphone or MTC terminal, a large portion of power consumed in the user equipment is used by the communication module. In particular, the communication module consumes a large amount of power when receiving data from a base station or sending data to a base station. Battery consumption may be reduced by introducing a state during which the communication module is temporarily turned off when an idle time can be predicted because the user equipment has a known pattern of transmission traffic or when it is not necessary to send or receive traffic for a given time.